x_battle_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Durability
Durability is the property which guarantees the ability to survive a certain amount of force. Not to be confused with Endurance. Durability is the ability to withstand damage, while Endurance is a measure of stamina. Levels Human Level (Able to survive what average human beings can survive) Peak Human Level (Able to survive large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still get be killed by things such as knives, bullets, etc.) Wall/Tree Level (Able to survive being hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a tree/wall) Small Building Level (Able to survive a TNT explosion or other things that would demolish a small building) Large Building Level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a mid-to-large sized skyscraper) City Block Level (Able to survive an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block) Multi-City Block Level (Able to survive an attack that would wipe out at least 1/10 of a city) Town Level (Able to survive an explosion that could wipe out a town up to half a large city) City Level (Able to survive to something that can wipe out a city such as nuclear weapons, although this takes only the primary attack potency into account and not secondary effects like heat or radiation which would be released by a nuke) Mountain Level (Able to survive a mountain collapsing or exploding) Island Level (Able to survive an explosion that can wipe out an entire island) Country Level (Can survive something that can destroy a country) Continent Level (Can survive an attack that can wipe out a continent, such as a medium sized asteroid) Moon/Planetoid Level (Can survive an attack that can destroy the moon, such as the energy output of a large comet) Planet Level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a planet the size of the Earth) Large/Multi-Planet Level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy large planets, or multiple planets) Star Level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a star the size of the Sun) Solar System Level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy the Solar System, such as a large Supernova) Galaxy Level (Able to survive an attack that can wipe out a galaxy as big as the Milky Way galaxy, meaning over 100 billion star systems) Multi-Galaxy Level (Able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple galaxies) Universe Level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a whole universe, or has a power comparable to the Big Bang) Universe Level+ (Able to survive an attack of sufficient power to destroy a 4-dimensional universal spacetime continuum) Multi-Universe Level (Able to survive an attack sufficient to destroy up a thousand 4-dimensional universal spacetime continuums) Multiverse Level (Able to survive an attack with an destructive effect sufficient to destroy a 5-dimensional multiverse) Complex Multiverse Level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a 6 to 11-dimensional multiverse) Metaverse Level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a 12-dimensional space and above) Metaverse Level+ (Able to survive an attack that can destroy reality on a beyond dimensional or ∞-dimensional scale) True Infinity (Boundlessly above all damage, whether in existence or nonexistence, duality or transduality)